Extinguished Shark Fins
by Little A Granger
Summary: TyKai. Tyson has impatiently waited for Kai to return after one of his disappearing acts, but things get too hot n heavy too soon. [Strong smut]. Shot oneshot.


**Extinguished Shark Fins.**

"Come on Kai." Groaned an aroused blader whom was laying on the bedsheets in just his boxers, he was deliberately tensing his broad body to allure in his hubby. "The guys have all gone out tonight to update their blades over Kenny's house. So we have the dojo to ourselves."

A small grin creased into the corners of his dry lips and Kai then replied bluntly, "I need to have a shower first-" He was interrupted by his pleading boyfriend, who was clearly unimpressed with the response.

"Sod that. Just come here-"

"Ten minutes."

And with that said, Kai walked into the bathroom nearby and he switched on the shower, lowering the temperature to the lowest it could go – freezing cold. Casually, he removed his clothes from his swelteringly hot figure and he briefly gazed amongst his toned body that was plastered with scars.

Today, he'd earned a new mark from testing out Dranzer's newest attack that they'd both been working on. It was clear to the Hiwatari that the training sessions were becoming more and more intense as the pair shared the same passion as one another, Dranzer and Kai both wanted to defeat the ever so powerful, Dragoon.

Until then, that can wait.

An icy shower to most people can seem very daunting, but to Kai it was one of so few things that he really enjoyed.

Slowly, he stepped into coldness to embrace the sensation of the cold droplets that were quickly trickling down his figure. Soothingly, his body briefly tensed when a ghostly shiver paced through his fiery skin. Gently he was releasing some that heavy tension that only had the simple purpose of fuelling his bitter soul.

But just he ran his numbing hands through his raven hair, the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing caught Kai's attention. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to let the water cleanse his sweaty pause as he also awaited for the predictable intruder to step closer into his personal space.

"Kai-"

"I said give me 10 minutes." He spoke with a light smile filling his moistened lips. "What do you want?"

"That's abit of a daft question, isn't it Kai?" Teased the champion as he too stepped into the shower to lovingly place a kiss onto Kai's shoulder, "But why is the water so cold?"

When Kai glanced over his shoulder to see that his lover was standing naked before him, a light blush glowed amongst his cheeks.

"It's to keep you out." He joked lightly as he reached out his hand to force his lover up against the wall. "You're so impatient, aren't you?"

The Granger's eyes lit up with excitement and he took a brief minute to admire the sight of Kai's wet glistening body. What a delicious sight!~

"I can't help but love it when we have these moments." Tyson eagerly replied whilst smirking confidently. "

' _What's the plan, Kai?'_ He thought to himself with his steady breathes brushing against Kai's neck. _'Because I just can't keep my hands off you.'~_

Tyson clearly was craving Kai's touch, but all that changed when his hungry brown eyes gazed onto Kai's pale face. He noticed that Kai's blue shark fins were now leaking onto his neck and then running down his figure.

Even though he seemed to be in full control of this situation, Kai looked so vulnerable without his rebellious trademark intact and this only made Tyson's feelings for the Hiwatari flare up like a wildfire.

' _I need to love him.'~_

"Kai-" Tyson panted with his chest tightening, "I love you-"

Before the naked Dragoon wielder could double check on his boyfriend, a pair of lips had crashed into his to hush him. Kai had heard all of this before and he was about to teach the impatient blader a valuable lesson.

Naturally, they both closed their eyes to let the rhythm of the scenario dance along with the pace of their movements. Kai demandingly placed his hands onto Tyson's hips so he could press their muscular bodies together, to ensure that they both were snogging beneath the running water above them.

The kiss soon intensified when Tyson placed his hands onto Kai's cheeks, he then used his thumbs to wipe away the spoilt paint. But when Kai pulled back for air, Tyson trailed his slippery kisses down the Hiwatari's neck and then trailed his tongue back up.

A low grunt pulsed out of Kai's throat and he bit down onto his lower lip to hold in his little laugh. He just adored it when Tyson jumped out of his comfort zone to experiment with Kai's sensitive body.

"I think we should continue this in bed Tyson." Kai whispered amongst Tyson's lips as he pecked his lips onto Tyson's. "Our teammates shower in here-"

Tyson chuckled and he too pecked Kai's lips in return. "Well, we are limited with space in here. So the bed does sound like a plan." He winked whilst brushing his wet figure against Kai's to deliberately tease his growing errection.

"Good, now move it Granger."

* * *

 **A/N: Just as we get a heatwave here in the UK, Ann decides to write a hot yaoi piece xD. Her cheeks are vibrantly burning like a sunburn, so all is good, haha. Thanks for your time and feel free to splash in a comment if you fancy it. - Granger~**


End file.
